


Havi And Tanum Get Day Drunk

by tannoreth



Series: DND Fic [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), QDND
Genre: M/M, grown ass men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannoreth/pseuds/tannoreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havi, still resting his head on Tanum’s shoulder, looked down at his lap. “I probably should change out of this thing,” he said, frowning at the silky dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havi And Tanum Get Day Drunk

Havi, still resting his head on Tanum’s shoulder, looked down at his lap. “I probably should change out of this thing,” he said, frowning at the silky dress.

“You still look real cute in it, even as a boy,” Tanum said hopefully.

Havi narrowed his eyes at Tanum. “I’m putting on my regular clothes.”

As dignified as a drunk man who had suddenly realized he was wearing a dress could be, Havi headed to his room in the inn. He closed the door behind him and leaned his head against the cool wood, closing his eyes. Tanum was sure still…Tanum.

He hitched the dress over his head, struggling to get it over his suddenly-wider shoulders, and stumbled into the wall. Gingerly, he grabbed new clothes and sat down on one of the beds, regarding his socks thoughtfully. He felt like a blurry mess of feeling and wants that he had ignored for too long and was now too drunk to analyze. Tanum was…still Tanum, but he also thought Havi was the cutest person he’d ever seen, and that made Havi’s chest feel tight and his heart speed up. Which were, he had to admit, pretty normal reactions to Tanum being like that – well, not like that specifically, but doing things for Havi or thanking Havi for something, or. Well, being Tanum, really. And he hadn’t responded right to what Tanum had told him, he’d gotten lost in confusion and hadn’t actually _told_ Tanum anything, had he? He should explain. He should tell Tanum exactly how great _he_ thought Tanum was, too.

He got dressed with a minimum of falling over, and marched back down to where the reception was.

Tanum had his hands clasped tightly on the table, and he kept glancing up at Havi and then away. In the face of actually doing something, Havi felt his resolution melt away and turn into stomach-twisting worry again.

Someone handed him a glass of wine, which Havi took gratefully and downed much faster than was respectable.  Joaquin was asking him if he thought Chad was still going to pay for the wedding even though it hadn’t really been a wedding as such, and Havi nodded along, not really paying attention.

Finally, Tanum said, with what even Havi could tell was impatience, “Where did Caranthir and Ireth go? I hope Ireth didn’t get into a fight with that caterer she said was racist.” Joaquin frowned and left in the direction of the food table.

“Come here,” said Tanum, and pulled Havi into the hallway.

In the empty hall, he backed Havi up against a wall, looking up at him…nervously? Havi frowned. “What?”

“You’re, uh.” Tanum seemed uncharacteristically lost for words. “You’re – “ He reached out and grabbed the front of Havi’s shirt, fiddling with a button, then growled in frustration. “You’re just really cute, okay? And, um – “

He tugged Havi down by his shirt. Surprised, Havi stumbled forward, bumping their noses and foreheads together.

Tanum sighed and rubbed his nose. “Sorry, that’s not what – hold still. Here.”

He put a hand to the side of Havi’s face, holding him in place, and pressed a chaste kiss to Havi’s mouth, then quickly released him and took a step back. Even in the dim hallway, Havi could see him turning red.

“That’s all, I just. Wanted to do that.” Tanum shrugged. “Hope you didn’t mind.”

He turned to walk away, but Havi caught hold of his sleeve. “Wait, um.”

Tanum spun around again eagerly, looking up at Havi hopefully. Havi almost couldn’t stand it, so he leaned over and kissed the corner of Tanum’s mouth.

Tanum sighed happily, and turned his face toward Havi so they were kissing properly. His mouth tasted like sweet wine, and he pulled Havi close to him. Havi’s chest felt tight and hot again, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. In fact, he thought he’d quite like to keep kissing Tanum for a good long while.

Of course, they were still right next to a party, and Havi jumped away as he heard footsteps around the corner. He stepped away from Tanum, trying to look nonchalant as a group of confused wedding guests walked past.

“I guess we should probably get back before they think something’s up,” Havi said, and Tanum nodded reluctantly.

The next few hours felt all chopped into bits and pieces of talking with people, trying to figure out what they needed to do next, finding out if Chad was still paying for the wedding, mixed with watching Tanum get increasingly antsy several times until Tanum would pull him around the corner and kiss him (and, okay, maybe Havi was letting his shoulder brush Tanum’s or bumping his leg against Tanum’s under the table more than would have happened naturally.) Nothing really seemed to get _done_ even though they all talked all evening, and there was a minor scandal when Ireth and Caranthir showed up halfway through wearing each other’s clothing.

Finally, once it was getting late and obvious that nothing was going to get done today, Havi, six (eight?) glasses of wine in, still drunk but getting less so and knowing he’d lose his nerve soon, grabbed Tanum’s hand and dragged him behind a potted plant. He kissed Tanum’s cheek and said softly in his ear, “I’m going to bed.”

Tanum visibly gulped.

Havi spun around and hurried off toward the room, feeling his face get redder than it already was from the wine. He refused to look behind himself to check if Tanum was following, but when he stepped into the room, he heard Tanum follow him in and close the door behind him.

Havi pulled his shirt off, carefully folded it and placed it on top of his bag. He did the same with his gloves and glasses on the nightstand, then crawled into bed. He wasn’t surprised – he was pleased – when Tanum crawled in behind him instead of the upper bunk. Unthinking, he pressed back against Tanum’s warmth, curling to the shape of his body.

Tentatively, Tanum’s hand hovered above his waist, ghosting on the edge of touching him. Havi made a discontented noise and cuddled closer to Tanum. He found Tanum’s arm and ran his fingers along the underside of Tanum’s wrist.

Tanum pressed his nose against the back of Havi’s neck and breathed out heavily. “I – “ he started, and then stopped himself. “I’ve – “ he tried again, and stopped. Havi felt him shake his head.

“Hmmm?” Havi turned over so he was facing Tanum, their knees bumping in the small bed. “What is it, Tanum?”

“No…thing,” said Tanum. “I’ll…tell you later.” He pressed a kiss to Havi’s mouth.

Distracted, Havi kissed him back. He rested a hand on Tanum’s chest and felt the raised scar above his heart. That reminded him of things he didn’t want to think about, so he let his hand drift down across Tanum’s stomach – not as soft as he remembered…

Before he could get anywhere interesting, Tanum grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Hmm?” said Havi idly.

Tanum took a deep breath. “Havi…you’re not gonna…you won’t wake up tomorrow and say you don’t remember anything, or that you were drunk and you didn’t mean it, or just not say anything at all and just leave again, because I really, really don’t know if I could deal with – “

Havi put a finger to Tanum’s mouth and he trailed off.

He had something to tell Tanum, something important. Something he knew he’d only tell Tanum while he was drunk. “Tanum,” Havi whispered, “You were…really cute when you bought those dresses, um,“ He struggled to keep his thoughts straight. This was very important to tell Tanum, while he still could. “And when you helped us with the bank – that was so cute…”

Tanum sucked in his breath. “Aww, Havi…”

He kissed Havi again, hard this time, until Havi had to grab Tanum’s hair and pull him away so he’d stop being crushed against the wall. Tanum made a whiny noise as he did, and Havi shivered. Experimentally, he tugged at Tanum’s hair again, pulling his head back to expose his throat, and felt Tanum’s hips jerk forward. Ah. That was interesting –

But then they both stiffened as they heard the door to the room open and close. Right. There were other people sleeping in here. Right. Maybe they shouldn’t be…Havi tentatively moved away from Tanum on the bed but Tanum grabbed his shoulder.

“I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable,” Havi whispered.

Tanum shook his head. He leaned forward and murmured into Havi’s ear, “Don’t be such a worrywart. Just be quiet!”

Havi felt his breath against his ear and he bit his lip to keep from making noise as Tanum’s tongue flicked against his earlobe, then his jaw, then Tanum nipped at his neck below his ear and Havi’s blurry thoughts went blurrier as Tanum sucked at his neck and heat twisted low in his belly. He could be quiet. He could totally be quiet if it meant Tanum would keep doing that.

He didn’t realize he’d said that out loud until Tanum groaned and buried his head in the top of Havi’s chest.

“Sorry,” Havi whispered, ruffling Tanum’s hair.

Tanum ran his hand delicately down Havi’s stomach, still barely touching, and against Havi’s hip, his thumb just ghosting along the inside of Havi’s thigh. Havi squirmed, heat spreading over his skin, not wanting to push it farther than Tanum meant to go but also. Really wanting. To push it farther.

He felt Tanum’s breath hot against his cheek and heard Tanum whisper, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Havi agreed, not totally sure what he was agreeing to but pretty damn sure he wanted whatever it was.

Tanum’s hand drifted over, rubbing his thumb across the bulge in Havi’s pants and Havi’s hand tightened on Tanum’s side, nails digging in. Wanting more, he arched his hips against Tanum’s hand and pressed his forehead to Tanum’s, his breath coming quicker.

Tanum wriggled forward, pushing his leg between Havi’s until they were inches apart. One handed, he popped open the top button on Havi’s pants, then paused.

“Yeah?” he said again, more tentative this time.

In frustration, Havi answered him by reaching down and opening the rest of the buttons himself.

Tanum chuckled softly, then licked his hand to wet it and wrapped it around Havi’s dick, rubbing a slow circle over the tip. Havi twisted and forgot about being quiet because, “God, Tanum, god, right there– “

Tanum tensed and put his other hand over Havi’s mouth. “Shh!”

“Shh,” Havi agreed, although it was muffled by Tanum’s hand. He grabbed Tanum’s wrist and held his hand in place, then dragged his tongue up along Tanum’s palm until he could pull Tanum’s first two fingers into his mouth. He sucked, biting down lightly to hold Tanum’s fingers in place, and Tanum said something like, “Gghh –“

Havi covered Tanum’s mouth with his hand as well. “Shh,” he reminded him.

Someone else in the room coughed, and they both stopped breathing.

Havi very briefly considered telling Tanum to stop, except instead he scraped his teeth along Tanum’s fingers again as he drew them out of his mouth and Tanum’s hips stuttered toward him and it would just be mean, wouldn’t it, to leave both of them like this? Yeah. Yeah.

He reached down and unbuttoned Tanum’s pants, and Tanum buried his face in Havi’s chest to mask a groan.

He tried to match what Tanum was doing to him, but pretty quickly Tanum’s attention drifted from Havi as he pressed up against him again, his breath growing erratic. After just a few minutes, Tanum hissed and gasped, “Havi – “ and jerked against him. He slowly relaxed, breathing heavily.

Havi squirmed, thinking about reaching down to finish himself off if he could just get the space between them. Almost lazily, Tanum murmured, “Oh yeah,” and resumed stroking him. Havi pressed his face into the pillow, doing his best to muffle his gasps.

He hung on the edge for what felt like years, the alcohol in his system making every sensation duller and sharper at the same time, but, God, finally the tension snapped and he spilled into Tanum’s hand.

They rested their foreheads together again, and Havi tangled his hand in Tanum’s hair once more. Havi almost wanted to laugh, but honestly tiredness was creeping up quickly.

At any other time, Havi knew he’d be desperate to change his clothes and get clean and probably change beds, since Tanum had wiped his hand off on the sheets, but his head was buzzing gently and his eyelids were drooping and Tanum was warm but the air outside the bed was cold. He’d be sure to remember this tomorrow, he promised himself, and tell Tanum that he did mean it, and…tomorrow…he’d tell him tomorrow…


End file.
